


The One Where Depression is a Madman and You are his Victim

by AllegedFangirl (Maria2000)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Graphic, Only rated teen for triggers, Other, and depression, for gore, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/AllegedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying naked on the cold hard autopsy slab.  Your eyes are wide open and you are paralyzed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Depression is a Madman and You are his Victim

Laying naked on the cold hard autopsy slab. Your eyes are wide open and you are paralyzed, yet you feel the pressure as a man, picks up a scalpel, and makes an incision in your chest. You see the blood and sinew as he pulls back your flesh, displaying your lungs, heart, and trachea. With shaking hands, the man takes a hold of you windpipe. He squeezes the tissue, crushing your windpipe. You wheeze, you lungs burn. Soon, the anesthetic wears off, you can peel the pain of the sliced skin, the pounding of you dying heart, and the excruciating destruction of your respiratory system. You wish you could die; the pain is so horrible. The man laughs an evil laugh, wiping the blood of of his hands. He plunges his hands back into your open body, this time aiming for your rib cage. His now steady hands grab one of your ribs, With a little effort, he snaps it like a twig. At this point you cannot stand the torture any longer and you pass out with his evil laugh ringing in your ears.

This is depression. Depression is a constant torture, you want to escape it. But how do you run from your own mind?


End file.
